1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle brake device, more particularly to a bicycle brake device with two opposing brake arms which can be moved simultaneously to prevent a one-sided braking action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle brake device 10 is shown to comprise a pair of brake arms 11, 12 which are formed with a respective hole 111, 121 for mounting a brake pad 13, 14 thereon. A pair of spring seats 15, 16 are provided respectively adjacent the lower ends of the brake arms 11, 12 for mounting torsion springs (not shown) thereon, and are mountable on a forked portion of a bicycle frame (not shown). The brake arm 11 is connected pivotally to a hanger device 20 which engages a brake cable 21. The brake cable 21 interconnects the brake arm 12 and a brake handle of the bicycle (not shown). As such, when the user operates the brake handle to pull the brake cable 21, the brake arm 12 is first moved inward and the brake pad 14 first abuts against the rim of a wheel (not shown) of the bicycle. The brake arm 11 is subsequently then moved inward via movement of the hanger device 20 which is not synchronous with the movement of the brake arm 12.
The non-synchronous forces applied by the brake arms 11, 12 to the rim of the wheel usually results in more severe wearing at one of the brake pads 13, 14 or at one side of the wheel. To solve this problem, the spring seats 15, 16 are usually adjusted by using tools to equalize the braking actions of the brake pads 13, 14. The adjust task as such is inconvenient to conduct.